Unbreakable Bonds
by DanielJames96
Summary: What if on the night of the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi gave Naruto Shisui's eye instead of in shippuden and kyuubi alters his dna. Sharingan Naruto. Nice Sasuke. Kakashi bashing to an extent. No determined pairings. First story so constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, I'm new to writing so im just trying out some of my ideas and seeing where it goes. Now my story is a Sharingan Naruto fanfic, but before you turn away I'm trying to do it differently, most sharingan fanfics I read make Naruto really OP or are written terribly, so wish me luck yeah?

Epilogue: First friends

Konohagakure, one of the great five hidden shinobi villages, arguably the most powerful village in the shinobi nations. Despite this, its population is rather dense, judgemental, arrogant, proud.. lets just say that they aren't the greatest people. Today is the tenth of October, marking five years since the Kyuubi incident, five years since their yondaime hokage sacrificed himself to save the village from the beast. It was also a certain blonde's fifth birthday and the worst day of the year.

"Get back here you demon!" Said a civillan, behind him was a small mob of three dozen villagers, both civilian and ninja alike.

"Leave me alone! I havent done anything wrong!" shouted the child, but his cries fell on deaf ears. He never understood why the villagers hated him, but he knew better than to come outside on his birthday, but he had no choice, the lady at the orphanage threw him out knowing what would happen. Having been chased by the villagers before, he knew has way around the streets fairly well and he was approaching the once place he had never dared step foot in before.

The Uchiha Clan Compound.

His jiji, had told him about the Uchiha and warned him to avoid them if he could, but tonight he had no choice, it was the compound or the mob and he definantly wasnt choosing the mob. Making his way in through the clan gates, proudly displaying the Uchiha clan symbol, he ran to the first alley he could find and hid. He knew that the only people who ever walked around in the Uchiha compound were clan members and that the villagers shouldnt follow him in here.

Sure enough the mob stopped at the gates to the compound and tried to spot him beyond them without success. The blonde let out a sigh of relief when he watched them give up the chase and return to the festival. Stepping out the the dark alleyway, he looked around him and noticed that the street he was on was empty, having never been in the compound before his curiousity was starting to get the better of him. "You shouldn't be here." He was caught, he spun around to see the person who had spoken and saw a boy, about his age, with raven hair styled in what could only be described as a ducks butt, with two bangs framing his face, he wore the standard uchiha clothing. The raven haired boy was also slightly taller than the blonde, which annoyed him. "If my father see's you, he'll arrest you for trespassing on clan grounds." the boy stated, clearly not used to talking to children his age.

"Sorry, I was being chased by some people and they stopped follwing me when I came in here, it seemed safe." the blonde stuck out his hand and a grin formed on his face "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

Worried whether or not the other boy was going to reject him like all the other kids he lowered his face, only to stare up in shock when the boy grasped his hand and shook it once. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, come on, Kaa-san will kill me if I leave you out here." Sasuke started to drag him further into the compound as Naruto was still too shocked that a child his aged seemed to like him. "Well come on!" said Sasuke, that seemed to snap him out of his trance and get him moving. It wasn't long before they came to the largest house in the compound, once inside Naruto had to stop and just admire the interior, this was the nicest house he'd ever been in. Sasuke seemed to disappear further into the house and call out "Kaa-san I'm home and I brought a friend!"

"Sasuke-kun! Where have you been?! And who's your friend?" he heard a womans voice call before she came into veiw. She had long black hair that fell down to her shoulder blades, wearing a navy blue dress that hugged her figure and had the Uchiha symbol on the back just below the neck, she also wore a pink apron.

"Hi there, You must be Sasuke's new friend, I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother and you are?" Mikoto said bending down to the boys level. Now Mikoto wasn't stupid, she knew exactly who this boy was and quite frankly was surprised to see him in her home. The boy looked terrible, his condition showed obvious signs of neglect, wearing a baggy white shirt that could hardly be called white any longer and a pair of old orange shorts held up by a thin peice of rope, he was skinnier than her Sasuke and it appalled her that a child could be treated this way, no matter what the village thought he was.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha-sama, its a pleasure to be in your home." Naruto said while slightly bowing, if his jiji told him anything it was manners.

"Now now Naruto, none of that. Mikoto-san is fine. Now you and Sasuke go and play in Sasuke's room, dinner will be along shortly." she said while leading him further into the house. Lightly pushing him towards Sasuke, glad that her son had made friends with someone his own age.

"Come on Naruto, I'll introduce you to Nii-san!" Sasuke pratically shouted as they ran towards his room.

Naruto And Sasuke didnt know it but they both thought they same thing that night.  
That they had made their first friend and they would be friends for a long time.

Epilogue End.


	2. Chapter 1: Brothers

**A/N:** Hey guys, just wanted to thank your reviews, I understand that my grammar is not the best but youll have to bare with me as I am just beginning to wrie. Any hints and tips are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 1: Brothers

The Uchihas had been good to Naruto over the past 18 months. After the incident on his birthday, his jiji -the Hokage- had decided to move the blonde into his own apartment. When Mikoto learned of this she basically demanded Naruto be placed in one of he spare apartments in the Uchiha compound. The old Hokage had little choice in the matter lest he suffer a woman's scorn. The building was nice and Naruto had no complaints as all of his neighbours were ninja so they were rarely home. One of these neighbours was Itachi's friend Uchiha Shisui. Naruto quite liked Shisui, he was a kind and gentle teen, but a ruthless ninja. After watching one of Itachi's and Shisui's spars, he learned that the teen was not to be messed with despite being so young.

Itachi was liked the older brother that Naruto never had, after their first meeting the two got along quite well and while he was not as close to Itachi as he was to Sasuke, he was pretty close.

Along with his new apartment, the Hokage gave Naruto a weekly allowance. Whilst it wasnt a large amount considering Naruto was living in the apartment for free -courtesy of Mikoto- and it was already furnished, he was given enough to get by each week. Although after Mikoto's first visit to his home, he had to cut down on his 'nothing but ramen' diet. One long lecture and a trip to the grocery store later, he was eating healthy and started looking like a boy should at his age. He had gotten taller and was about the same size as Sasuke now, his frame had bulked up a bit and his hair was longer and brighter. His clothing was almost identicle to the Uchiha's only instead of the Uchiha clan symbol it was the Uzumaki swirl that all ninja had on their flack jackets.

Naruto had also enrolled in the Academy along side Sasuke and after only two months all they had learnt was the History of Konoha and basic math and caligraphy. Quite frankly it bored him to no end and he slept through more than one class, which earned him detention, a lot.

The villagers had completely stopped attacking him as well, as the compound had its own general stores he never had to leave and the civilians never entered the compound. It was a win-win situation really. Yes life was definantly looking uo for Naruto.

"Naruto! Pay attention in class! Or do i have to give you detention? Again." called Umino Iruka, his Academy sensei. The man didnt hate Naruto but he really wished the boy wouldn't fall asleep in his classes.

"No! I'll be good!" Naruto called back from his seat in the back of the room.

"You better be or else" Iruka said threateningly, turning back to the rest of the class and continuing the lesson. Something about the Clan Wars Era, Naruto didnt particualry care as it was before his time. he looked around the class only to notice the his classmates were in a similar state as himself, either talking or falling asleep. He looked to his left to see Sasuke with his head back and eyes shut. To his right was the lazy Nara Shikamaru, head on his desk and asleep. Atleast Naruto thought he was sleeping. He never could tell with the Nara. Further down the row on Shikamaru's right was Akamichi Choji, the plump boy was eating a bag of potato chips like always and seeming off in his own world. On Choji's right was Hyuuga Hinata, the shy girl noticed him looking in her direction and red flushed her cheeks and she looked away whilst prodding her fingers together. The last in the row was Inuzuka Kiba who was staring out the window at a squirrel, somewhat like a dog preparing for a chase... In the row in front of him sat Aburame Shino, one of the few in the class who were actually paying attention. Next to him were Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino who seemed to be having a discussion about flowers.

The rest of the class were all civilian kids who avoided him so he didn't personally know any of them. Naruto wasnt impressed with the academy at all. He wanted to learn cool Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but the academy didn't teach any of that until atleast their third year. He would have to ask his jiji if he could teach him something.

In the meantime though. "Hey Sasuke, you awake?"

"I'm always awake in class Naruto, what's up?" he said whilst openning one eye and looking in Naruto's direction.

"I was thinking, the Academy is boring. When we get back to the compound, wanna see if Itachi-nii or Kaa-san well help us unlock our chakra?" Naruto asked peaking Sasuke's interest.

"Why not Tou-san? He's pretty smart."

"Tou-san is always busy with clan matters, I dont really wanna ask him" he said honestly. Sasuke knew that his father would be busy and should they ask him he would likely just push them off to his mother.

"Good point. We'll ask Itachi-nii, he should help us." Itachi usually had no problem helping the two boys, he had been teaching them the academy taijutsu since they joined afterall.

"Sounds like a plan, now wake me when Iruka-sensei is done" and with that Naruto put his head on his desk and passed out. Sasuke returned to his previous position and closed his eye, focusing on Iruka's lesson.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!?" Iruka yelled and Naruto practically hit the roof. "Stay after class for detention!"

"Looks like Itachi-nii will have to wait" Sasuke said while naruto just sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

xxx

Once Iruka had drilled a summary of the days lesson into Naruto's head he let him leave, surprising only after an hour. He rushed home hoping that Sasuke hadn't asked Itachi to help with their chakra yet, its something he wished they could do together. They were rivals afterall.

Once he was back in the clan compound, he sprinted through the streets to get to Sasuke's house, praying they hadnt started without him. He crashed throught the front door and into the living room where Mikoto was sitting, drinking tea and reading a book on cooking. "Hey Kaa-san, is Sasuke around?" he said whilst gasping for air, that run really took it out of him.

Mikoto still wasnt used to having Naruto call her that, it still made her all giddy "Hi Naruto-kun He and Itachi are in the backyard." and with that he was gone. 'Boys' she thought and went back to her book.

Naruto burst into the backyard and saw Sasuke sitting in a medatative position with Itachi sitting in front of him in the same position. "Ah, Naruto, how nice of you to join us. Come and sit, I was just explaining to Sasuke what chakra is." naruto walked over and sat down taking a moment to get into the same position as the other to. He looked to Itachi and nodded, indicating he was ready. "Now, chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." Itachi finished.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Naruto. Itachi chuckled at the boys reaction.

"Indeed it is Naruto, now i want you to both close your eyes and look deep within yourselves, this takes a lot of concentration so no talking. You should feel a warm pull around your stomach area, once you find it I want you to focus on it and pull it to the surface. Take your time and dont expect to get it on the first go." Itachi watched both boys do as he said and they sat until relative silence for about five minutes before Sasuke spoke up.

"Nii-san, I think I have it." Itachi looked to Sasuke, astonished that he got it so quickly.

"Good Sasuke, now focus and bring it to the surface". At this point naruto had stopped and looked at Sasuke as well, curious as to what it might look like. After another minute, a small burst of energy came from Sasuke and he was surrounded by a blue aura. 'Hmm. Small reserve like me at that age' Itachi thought. "Congradulations Sasuke, you did it." Itachi smiled at his brother who was clearly proud of himself.

"Beat that Naruto" Sasuke said whilst pointing out his tongue at the blonde. Naruto just pouted and shut his eyes, not letting Sasuke get to him. Before Sasuke could disrupt Naruto, Itachi interupted.

"Sasuke, why dont you go and see if Kaa-san needs any help with dinner. I'll stay out here with Naruto, we shouldn't be much longer." and with that Sasuke got up and went inside. Itachi turned his focus to Naruto who had a deep look of concentration on his face.

'A warm pull around my stomach' Naruto thought to himself and after 15 minutes silence he finally felt it. "I got it." Naruto said, slightly surprising Itachi who had never seen the boy so still for so long. 'Now focus and bring it to the surface' and he did just that. The sudden warm feeling that flushed through Naruto was surprising, it felt amazing.

Now Itachi wasn't a sensor, but he had some skill in detecting chakra and what he felt coming from Naruto was simply amazing, his reserves were larger than some of the villages jonin that Itachi knew. They were about three times the size of his own reserves and he knew they would only grow. 'So much potential' Itachi thought. "Congradulations Naruto, you just unlocked your chakra." Naruto looked to Itachi to see a smile on his face. He returned the smile before Itachi had to stop him from hitting his head as he passed out.

Itachi looked down at the boy in his arms who he considered his surrogate brother. He knew if Naruto was trained properly he would easily be one of the most powerful shinobi he ever lived. He picked him up and walked inside, knowing he would wake up relatively soon. As he placed him on the couch and looked down at the boys form he made a vow that he would protect Naruto and Sasuke until his dying breath.

Nothing would harm his brothers.

 **Chapter end.**


	3. Chapter 2: Training

**A/N:** Hey guys, this chapter will go into Naruto and Sasuke's training a little bit. This is quite hard for me to do as I really don't have to much to go off. Once i get past the massacre it should be easier to write but I'm just winging it at the moment, but as theres been no complaints I seem to be doing well so far. On a side note ive been forgetting my disclaimer. I'm surprised none of you hinted on that and I have been calling the Uchiha District a Compound, no particuar reason why but I only realised my mistake a few hours ago, in any case its too annoying to change so it will stay that way. Anyway, enjoy. :)

I don't own Naruto, sadly...

Chapter 2: Training

Naruto could only describe Itachi's training regime in one way. It was torture. Itachi was relentless, once Naruto and Sasuke had unlocked their chakra Itachi had immediatley started them on the Leaf Sticking excersize. Due to the size of Naruto's reserves it took him much longer than Sasuke to get the hang of it. Overall it took Naruto 2 weeks to master the excersize where as Sasuke had it done in 1 week, but that was just the leaves. Itachi had them sticking multiple leaves to various parts of their body whilst they practiced their taijutsu. They soon moved onto small stones and eventually larger rocks. Once Itachi was satisfied with their progress he had started them on weight training which would help with their stamina and body conditioning. They started out fairly simple, 10 pounds on each legs and 5 pounds each arm and it had only minimally hindered their movement. This is an area which Naruto excelled in. After a spar gone wrong where Naruto suffered a broken arm, he had quickly discovered that he had an enhance healing ability when the arm had mostly healed been they even got to the hospital. It also allowed his muscles to adjust to the weights a lot faster then Sasuke did.

Eventually they moved onto harder chakra control excersizes, such as tree walking. oh what a joy that was. Once again Sasuke had mastered this faster than Naruto did due to his smaller reserves and with Sasukes help, Naruto had mastered it shortly after. Everytime they had adjusted to their weights enough to move around freely Itachi only doubled the weight and had them run laps of the Uchiha compound.

After a year of Itachi's training, Sasuke had 40 pounds on each leg and 20 on each arm where as naruto had 80 pounds each leg and 40 pounds each arm. They had mastered all forms of the tree walking excersize and had only just started on the water walking excersize. They knew all of the academy ninjutsu, but as much as Naruto had tried he just couldnt do that damned bunshin jutsu. Itachi being the genius he is realised that due to the sheer size of Naruto's reserves that he would never be able to produce a normal bunshin. He desperately wanted to teach Naruto the Kage bunshin but the Hokage wouldnt permit it, stating that 'the Kage Bunshin in the hands of a 7 year old could be disasterous. Although he knew that naruo could learn the technique, the Hokage wanted him to mature a little bit more as the mental backlash could be harmful.

As they were, Itachi had said they could easily graduate from the academy but that they should hide their skills and stay with kids there own age. Itachi knew that since he graduated when he was seven and was chunin by ten, not to mention anbu at age 12 and he was quickly on his way to becoming an Anbu Captain. It was not the life he wanted for his brothers.

They were currently at the pond that resides in the Uchiha compound learning water walking, whilst both the boys could stand on the water for a significant amount of time, Itachi wanted to test their concentration and reflexes. "Now you two. I will be throwing these stones at you at low chunin level speeds, this will test your reflexes and its to see how well you can multitask." Itachi smirked, figuring out a way he could make this more fun. "First person to fall in has to do the others chores for a week". Both boys grinned at this, their rivalry wasn't exclusively in training. Any chance they could get at being better, they would turn it into a competition. Itachi reasoned that it was healthy and it helped with training.

"Lets do this!" Naruto called, clearly excited.

"Hn. Just don't be disappointed when you lose Naruto" Sasuke said with a bit of arrogance, Naruto may be faster due to his weights but Sasuke was more agile.

"Say what?!" the blonde yelled as he was hit in the forehead with a stone. It stung for all of two seconds and he sent a glare at Iatchi. "What was that for?!"

"First off, your'e too loud Naruto. It will get you killed. Secondly, have you forgotten how to dodge?" Itachi said as he threw another stone, aiming for Naruto's forehead once again. He dodged this time and the onslaught began. Itachi hurled stone after stoned at the boys and they dodged every single one. 'I have to make them move' Itachi thought whilst creating a kage bunshin. The boys paled slightly when they saw this, staying in one spot was simple enough, but seeing the clone they knew they would have to move. This is where the real competition begins. Sure enough, they ran. Sasuke went left and Naruto went right. With Naruto's speed and Sasuke's agility they avoided the stones easily enough, both simply just running in random paterns on top of the pond. Between focusing on dodging and staying atop the water neither seemed to be focusing on where they were going. One thing led to another and they eventually ran head first into each other, resulting in both headbutting the other and both falling into the pond.

"Naruto! why did you run into me?!

"What? You ran into me!"

"You ran into each other!" Itachi called to them. Laughing at the scene until he noticed two members of the Konoha Militaty Police approaching. "Now get over here both of you, I think were done for the day."

"Itachi, your father requests your immediate presence at headquaters." one of them said. The other was looking at his brothers climbing out of the pond.

"Keep at it boys and you'll be as strong as Itachi here in no time at all" he said whilst smirking. They both turned and walked back in the direction they came. "Best not keep your father waiting Itachi" the second man called over his shoulder. Itachi watched them until they were out of sight. Turning back to his brother, he smile at the sight before him. both boys leaning on the other, soaking wet.

"What do you think Tou-san wants Nii-san?" Sasuke asked between breathes.

"I'm sure its nothing important. Why don't you two head home and get cleaned up, ill be along shortly and we pratice your kunai and shuriken throwing. Both boys nodded vigorously and jogged home. Once out of sight, his expression turned to a frown. He wasnt looking forward to this conversation.

 **xxx**

Itachi walked into his father's office at the Konoha Military Police Force's Headquaters. His father was a proud man, believing that the Uchiha were the best in the village and that no one could best them. Oh how wrong he was. "You wished to see me father?" He said whilst knealing.

"Ah Itachi, how nice of you to finally join me." his father said whilst looking down at him, obviously displeased at his tardiness.

"Fogive me father, I was helping Sasuke and Naruto with their training." He knew his father didnt like the blonde. Since the day he walked into the Compound he wanted the boy gone, a none Uchiha living in the Compound was a disgrace, but his wife insisted and he didn't want an unhappy wife.

"Oh? How goes their training?" he asked. Itachi sensed no malice in his words. He could have sworn his father cared.

"Very well. They are at the same stage as I was at that age. Their determination is impressive." Itachi said, proud of his brothers progress.

"Do you think Sasuke will be able to participate in the coup?" Itachi looked at his father somewhat shocked but it went away as quickly as it came.

"I believe he would be, but I think it unwise that he participate."

"Why is that exactly?" he father said slightly frustrated.

"In the unlikely event that the coup should fail, the Hokage shall no doubt kill any Uchiha member who participated, ninja or not." Itachi was confused as to why his father only asked about Sasuke and voiced his opinion. "Father, if I may. What do you plan to do with Naruto during the coup?"

"I understand your concern for your brother but we will need all the people we can muster if we wish to over throw the Hokage. Now should the coup fail, I plan to break Naruto's seal and unleash the Kyuubi in the village. If the Uchiha fall, the village will fall with us." Fugaku finished, looking over the papers on his desk.

Itachi froze, his blood ran cold. He remembered the night that the Kyuubi attacked the village 7 years ago, and that is something he never wanted to feel again. Itachi grew angry when his father mention Sasuke participate in the coup but he wasa furious that he would release the Kyuubi which in turn would kill Naruto, who he had sworn to protect. Itachi schooled his emotions and turned to his father. "If that is what you wish father, it will be. Do you require me any longer or may I leave?"

"You may go." Fugaku said not even looking up from his work. As soon as itachi was out of the building he took to the roofs. The Hokage needed to here of this.

 **xxx**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was an old man, often hailed as the God of Shinobi or The Professor. With his age came the wisdom of surviving two wars and serving as hokage for well over 40 years. He looked at the young Uchiha Itachi in front of him and was processing everything the boy had told him, "Are you sure of this Itachi? There can be no mis-information here"

"I'm sure Hokage-sama, should the coup fail father plans to unleash the Kyuubi in the village." itachi said whilst looking at the floor. Other than himself and Itachi ther ewere three other in the room. Both his former teammates, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, the other was Shimura Danzo. All were extremely displeased with this information. Danzo was the first to speak out.

"We should strike before the Uchiha get the chance to act Hiruzen. They can not get away with this any longer!" he said, raising his voice. He rarely showed emotion but this was inexcusable.

"No. Im sure the Uchiha can be reasoned with. Itachi, what do you think?" Hiruzen said looking at the only knealing person in the room

"I don't have enough information to make a decision at this point Hokage-sama. The coup isnt set for another few weeks, I require more time." Itachi stated honestly.

"Very well, your'e dismissed. Inform me of any changes." Hiruzen said whilst lighting his pipe.

"Hai Hokage-sama" With that Itachi shunshined out of the office. He needed to talk to Shisui. He was the only person in the clan other than Itachi who was against the coup and the only person he could talk to. As he made his way to the Uchiha Compound he didn't realise that this would be the last time anyone every saw Uchiha Shisui again.

Chapter End.

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, I'm trying to write the chapters as best I can. I dont have Microsoft Word or anything fancy so my spelling is bad and so is my grammar but once I get some cash I'll invest. Reveiw!


	4. Chapter 3: The Massacre

**A/N** :Heys guys, chapter is a little late. I have been working quite a lot lately and just haven't had the time to write. I have also purchased Microsoft Office, should be here in about a week as I live in a very remote location and it has to be shipped. Hopefully that will do away with my terrible grammar and spelling. Once again guys thank for your reveiws, it's all been good so far and hopefully it remains that way. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3: The Massacre

Uchiha Shisui's death hit the Uchiha clan hard. He was considered one of the most talented members of the clan since the day of Konoha's founding and had earned the title Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the Body Flicker) amongst the ninja ranks of the village. Most of the clan respected Shusui for his abilities and he was a key part in the upcoming coup. They mourned the loss but they would eventually move on with their lives. Although no one was hit harder than Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto.

The funeral was a small affair. Excluding Naruto and the Hokage, only clan members attended and it was over shortly. Itachi stayed behind, simply kneeling in front of Shisui's grave for hours never saying a word. Naruto and Sasuke stayed for a while but soon left, being dragged off by Mikoto to leave Itachi to his thoughts.

Something changed in Itachi that day. He became distant and the only time the boys saw him was at dinner. He no longer trained with them and avoided them at every turn. He retreated into himself and the boys were worried that they had lost their brother.

Things only got worse when the information about Shisui's death came forward. Apparently he had crushed his eyes and killed himself by jumping into the Naka River which runs through the compound. It was also revealed that Itachi was the last to see Shisui alive and was the one to discover his suicide note. Many in the clan believed that Itachi had killed Shisui and taken his eyes and whilst the boys knew this to be a lie, many spoke out against Itachi and some even attacked him. After one confrontation in front of Itachi's own home, Fugaku had put an end to the rumours and the attacks.

Naruto and Sasuke threw themselves into their training to handle with the greif, often training themselves to exhaustion. While they had accepted that death was a part of a ninjas life, losing someone so close still hurts. They just hoped that Itachi would return to normal soon. They wanted their brother back.

XXX

The Third Hokage sat behind his desk, slowly smoking his pipe and looking over his paperwork. He had almost finished for the day when his secretary knocked on the door to his office. "Hokage-sama, Uchiha Itachi here to see you". she said as she walked in with another pile of paperwork. Right when he started making progress..

"Send him in" he said, tapping the tobacco out of his pipe and refilling it. "Itachi. What can i do for you?"

"May we speak in private, Hokage-sama?" Itachi said

Hiruzen nodded to his secretary sending her out. As soon as the doors had closed the Hokage made a handsign and sealed the room. "Go ahead Itachi"

"Hokage-sama, I do not believe that the coup can be avoided. With Shisui's death im afraid that there is no changing my fathers mind." itachi said, lightly flinching when he mentioned Shisui.

"How much longer until your father plans to act?" Hiruzen questioned, a dozen things running through his head.

"Two days" Itachi said looking up at the old man in front of him "If we wish to stop the coup, then something has to be done before the end of tomorrow, Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen contemplated Itachi's words before making the only decision he really could at the current time. "Itachi, I want you to return here tomorrow morning, I need to seek advise from the Elder Council."

"As you wish Hokage-sama" and with that, Itachi was gone. Sarutobi stared at the spot in his office where the boy was for a few moments. He knew what Danzo would want to do and his old teammates will most likaly stand behind Danzo but none the less he still had to bring this to their attention.

XXX

The meeting with the Hokage and the elders didn't go very well. As Itachi expected, Sarutobi was going to attempt to end the coup diplomaticaly. Itachi really wished that this was an option. He knew the moment that the Hokage stepped foot into the compound, his father would here about it and the coup would begin. He had suggested the idea that all those participating in the coup be dealt with in the cover of night but this was quickly shut down by Danzo stating that the remaining Uchiha would lash out at the village and do more harm then good.

So Danzo approaching him in a secluded part of the village came as no surprise to Itachi.

"Itachi, you know as well as I do that Hiruzen can not reach a diplomatic solution with your father. Should the coup go ahead, we will have no choice but to wipe out the entire Uchiha clan, including yourself and Sasuke. I know you do not want this. I have come with a proposition." Danzo said emotionlessly, not even blinking.

Itachi studied Danzo carefully, he never fully trusted the man and Danzo wasn't here on the Hokage's orders. "Go on." he said, deciding to here the old war hawks proposal.

"You alone kill the Uchiha clan. Doing so would mean you can save your brother and young Naruto wont grow up friendless."

"What do you gain out of this?" Itachi asked, wishing to know the mans motives.

"Simply the protection of the village." Danzo said, he disliked being questioned by a child. Everything he did was for the greater good of the village. No one ever undertood that.

"Very well." Itachi said and left Danzo where he stood. If he had to murder his clan, his parents, he would. As long as his brothers werent there to witness it.

 **XXX**

Naruto and Sasuke were on their way home from a long day at the academy and training. They had been out thinking of a way to get Itachi to start acting normal again and came up with plenty of terrible ideas, simply deciding that he would be normal again if given enough time. Once they got closer to the compound -about two blocks away- Sasuke had noticed that the normally busy streets were completely empty. Naruto thought nothing of it and they kept walking, although once they reached the compound they immediately knew something was wrong.

There was no one at the front gates of the compound which sent alarm bells off in both of their heads. Tehy looked at one another and nodded and took off in different directions. Sasuke to his home and Naruto to his apartment.

Naruto had been looking for people on the way to his apartment and he wished that he hadn't. The street were lined with the bodies of dead Uchiha clan members. He didn't need to check the bodies to know that they were dead, the large pools of blood had indicated that fairly well. Realising the odds of finding anyone alive in his apartment building, Naruto changed directions and headed to Sasuke's house. He arrived there shortly and was greeted with a bone shattering scream. "SASUKE!" he yelled into the house.

Bursting through the front door he scanned every room as he made his way to Sasuke's room, but it was empty as was Itachi's. A cry of anger drew his attention to Sasuke's parents room. He entered the room as Sasuke exited through the window and the sight before Naruto brought him to his knees, tears trailing down his face. In front of him were the bodies of Fugaku and Mikoto, their corpses slowly bleeding out on the floor. Agony and despair swept through Naruto's body before nothing but hate and rage towards the person who did this. looking up to the window that Sasuke left through with red slitted eyes he followed determined to rip the murderer to shreds.

 **XXX**

Itachi had felt fear very few times in his life. His first battle against a superior opponent, his first anbu mission, but those paled in comparison to the night that the Kyuubi attacked the village. Although he was young he remembered that night like it was yesterday. So when he felt a wave of the Kyuubi's chakra as he incapacitated Sasuke he thought that the beast had taken over Naruto, but when he saw the boy he knew that wasnt the case. Naruto calmed when he saw Itachi but he made the mistake of looking into the teens eyes.

The world around Naruto distorted and changed until it was nothing but a white space with only himself and Itachi. "Itachi-nii what happened?" Naruto said as tears started falling down his face, remembering everything he had seen.

It broke Itachi's heart to see his surrogate brother like this, he was as broken as the day that Sasuke had first brought him home. "Naruto. This may be unpleasant." he said as he was surround by crows and the one he implanted Shisui's eye into flew towards Naruto. The blonde looked and was about to say something when the bird flew straight into his mouth and down his throat. Unpleasant was an understatement.

"Naruto, I have given you one of Shisui's eyes. He gave it to me before he died so that it didnt fall into the wrong hands, I'm trusting you to keep it safe." Itachi said as he slowly walked towards Naruto. Kneeling in front of the boy, he placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair and brought their foreheads together. Looking into his eyes he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Remember Naruto, no matter my actions, be it now or in the future, everything I have done to to protect you and Sasuke. My little brothers."

The last thing Naruto saw before he lost conciousness was a smile grscing his Nii-sans lips.

Chapter end.

 **A/N:** I know it's a short chapter but I drew a major mind blank and I just didnt know how to write it. I'm going to do a major timeskip next chapter to the day of graduation. You can complain if you like but I'll do flashbacks to explain things.


	5. Chapter 4: Graduation and the Truth

**A/N:** Hey guys, I just want to address something I did last chapter that one of my friends gave me feedback on which was when Itachi gave Naruto Shisui's eye. He told me that it seemed forced and was over as quickly as it bagan. I do apologise for that, I had been trying to write that for a couple of days and I guess it just came out all wrong. I will try not to do that again. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4: Graduation and the Truth

Naruto sat at the back of the academy classroom waiting for his name to be called and he was somewhat anxious. It's not every day that you graduate from the academy afterall. He also knew Sasuke was gunning for Rookie of the year whilst Naruto was aiming for deadlast. Itachi had told them how the teams pairing worked when they were younger and the deadlast always got paired with the rookie and top kunoichi of the year which at this point seemed to be a race between Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. Naruto really hoped it wasn't Sakura.

They had come far in the last 4 years and they could have graduated many times in the past but they wished to stay with their friends, most of which had no idea that the boys were so much more advanced, especially in Naruto's case. The mask he had put into place made everyone believe that he was obnoxiously stupid, loved pranksand was weak. During their time at the academy Naruto always made an effort to lose spars, miss during target practice and barely pass any written exams. He also wore this hideous orange jumpsuit.

In reality, Naruto and Sasuke were easily high genin level, the only thing holding them back was lack of experience, which once they graduated, they would have in no time.

Their training had come to a halt when they ran out of things that they could learn, in the sense that they no longer had anybody to teach them so they perfected what they knew. Weight training is something that had stopped as well, as Naruto had trouble toning down his speed during spars. Narutos weight currently sat at 200 pounds on each leg and 100 on each arm, Sasukes were half of that as he most used his superior flexibility and his Sharingan which they realised he unlocked during training one day.

 _Flashback_

 _"So Sasuke I've been thinking." Naruto said as they meditated, praticing surpressing their chakra._

 _"You? Thinking? That's new" Sasuke said with a smirk, not even opening his eyes._

 _"Oh ha ha. Seriously though, something that has been bothering about the sharingan" Naruto stated and Sasuke looked somewhat intrigued at the mention of his kekkei genkai._

 _"What about it?"_

 _"Well how do you know when you have activated it? Does it just show up one day or what?" Naruto said rather blunty, he always had trouble with how he worded things._

 _"You know what, I actually don't know, the clan never really mentioned it. There might be something in the library?"_

 _One trip to the library later_

 _"Says here that if the user has access of their chakra, their sharingan will generally activate at a moment of extreme emotional stress. If the user has unlocked the sharingan, they only have to channel chakra into their eyes for it to appear." Sasuke quoted the scroll word for word._

 _"So try it out then." Naruto said clearly excited. Sasuke shut his eyes and when he opened them the sharingan was present, a tomoe in each eye. "Well fancy that. Congrats, you have the sharingan."_

 _End Flashback_

The Uchiha Library was virtually useless to Naruto as well since the only jutsu that was kept on file was Katon jutsu and after trying to learn the lower level ones and failing horribly, he figured his affinity lay elsewhere.

He looked to his left as Sasuke's name was called, the raven haired boy got up without a word and went into the next room for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam. After about 5 minutes he exited with a smirk on his face and a Konoha headband tied around his head. "Beat that Dobe" he said arrogantly as he sat down. Naruto clenched his fist, he hated when Sasuke called him that, but it was all apart of the mask.

As Naruto's name was called, he stood and made his way into the next room. The room was a empty classroom virtually identical to the one he'd just left. The only other people in the room were Iruka and Mizuki, Iruka's assisstant teacher.

"Ah Naruto, let's get started. Please perform the Henge no jutsu to look like either myself or Mizuki." Iruka said, looking to see Naruto had already done so. "Very good Naruto, now the Kawarimi no jutsu" he said as Naruto walked forward and picked up a pencil from the desk and threw it behind him, switching with it mid air. "Excellent Naruto! Now the Bunshin no jutsu." Iruka knew Naruto hated this technique, it was the only one he couldn't do afterall.

"Ah Iruka-sensei, can it be any variation of the Bunshin technique? I have too much chakra to perform a normal Bunshin." Naruto stated whilst Iruka pondered this.

"Yes I suppose so." Iruka said finally. "Go on"

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said loudly, enjoying the look on his sensei's face. He was thankful that the Hokage had taught him this, they were so much better than normal bunshin.

"Well Naruto, displaying that jutsu you have more than earned this. Congradulations, you pass." Iruke smiled. Although he was astonished that naruto could perform an A-ranked Jutsu.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, maintaining his mask. He snatched the headband from Iruka's hand and ran from the room, tying it around his head as he went.

Returning to the classroom many looked surprised that he actually passed, but he simply ignored them and went back to his seat while Iruka had started a speech, congradulating them on becoming genin and telling them to be back at the academy tomorrow for team assignments. After that they were dismissed.

The entre class had filed out of the academy and started heading home, Naruto and Sasuke had followed suit before Mizuki stepped in front of them.

"Sasuke, do you mind if I speak to Naruto alone for a bit?" Mizuki stated, Naruto didn't trust the man but he didn't think he would try anything.

"I'll see you at home Sasuke" Naruto said as Sasuke simply walked off.

Mizuki waited until he was sure that no one was listening before speaking. "Naruto. How would you like to earn some extra credit?"

Naruto looked at the man suspiciously. "Im listening"

 **XXX**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sorting the newest genin into their teams when his secretary knocked on the door and poked her head into the room. "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is here to see you" she said, her displeasure didn't go un-noticed.

"Send him in" he sighed. He enjoyed Naruto's visits but the boy gave him a headache worse than his paperwork did.

"Hey Jiji! Guess who's a ninja!" Naruto yelled as he walked into the office.

"Congrats Naruto. You have taken your first step towards being hokage" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"You bet! Ah, jiji, are we alone? There is something I need to talk to you about." Naruto stated seriously. Alarm bells went off in the Hokage's head as he took a moment to seal the room.

"What's bothering you Naruto?"

"Well after class today, Mizuki-sensei approached me and asked me if I wanted to learn some extra credit. He told me to steal the forbidden scroll and then meet him in the woods outside the village. I knew something wasn't right about this so I came to see you." Naruto said seriously, his eyes never leaving the Hokages.

"I'm glad you brought me this information Naruto, Mizuki shall be dealt with accordingly." He said with a frown. He was going to signal his anbu when Naruto interupted him.

"With all do respect jiji, I have a better idea." Naruto wasn't sure his jiji would go for this.

"Go on Naruto" Hiruzen said , intrigued.

"Well, why not give me a decoy scroll and send me out to meet Mizuki. If he is focused on me then he wont noticed any anbu that will be waiting to capture him. you could consider it as my first mission as a ninja?" Naruto inquired, he wanted to test his abilities and see where his skills stood. This would be an excellent way to do so.

The Hokage was deep in thought. He did like Naruto's idea but he didn't wish to put the boy in danger. 'the anbu will be close by' he thought. "Very well Naruto. We will class this as a B-ranked mission, due to the danger but let me be clear, I do not want you to engage Mizuki, leave that to the anbu."

"Of course. I'm not that stupid" Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

 **XXX**

Naruto sat in the woods, the false scroll was strapped to his back and was near identical in appearance to the original. He hadn't been waiting long before Mizuki finally showed up.

"Naruto, good job. Your exam mark will increase drastically because of this. Now give me the scroll" Mizuki was thrilled! He couldn't believe the boy was this stupid.

"I just have one question before I do" Mizuki nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" 'Obviously' Naruto thought.

"What on earth are you talking about Naruto?" Mizuki questioned, on the inside he was panicing. The longer they stayed here the more chance they would be discovered.

"Really? Stealing the forbidden scroll for extra credit? Such a thing would never be allowed." Naruto stated. Clearly annoyed.

"And yet you still stole the scroll and brought it here. Stupid _Demon_." Mizuki knew he had been discovered. 'May as well have some fun' he thought.

Naruto seethed on the inside. "Demon? Honestly, why does everyone in the village call me that, what have I done to you people?" He wanted answers.

"Oh so you don't know? Tell me Naruto, do you know what a jinchurikii is?" Mizuki sneered

"Something to do with the bijuu?" Naruto had read about the term, it meant something about human sacrifice.

"And what happened on the day you were born?"

"Everybody knows that. The Kyuubi Incide-" Naruto stopped. His eyes wide as the gears in his heard started to turn, all the hateful glares and names, all his years of mistreatment. He was the Jinchurikii of the Kyuubi no kitsune. He finally understood everything and he was furious.

"That's right, you are the kyuubi in human form!" Mizuki had been readying the Fuma shuriken that he had on his back and was about to throw it at the blonde before he started laughing. It started as a low chuckle and escalated to hysterical laughter. Quite frankly it was creepy. "What's so funny?!" Mizuki yelled.

"You're an idiot" Naruto said as he caught his breath. "Now I dont know much about fuinjutsu but I know enough to recognise that just because you seal a kunai into a scroll, the scroll doesnt become the kunai" He explained to the chunin.

"You make an excellent point Naruto, but I'm still going to kill you and take that scroll!" He said half way through his throw when the boy interupted him again! It was infuriating!

"Before you kill me I have 2 things to tell you. First of all, This scroll is a fake and secondly-" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Mizuki's eyes widened in alarm.

"That was a kage bunshin" the real Naruto said from behind Mizuki. That was the last thing the chunin heard before he felt a pain in his neck and he lost conciousness.

 **XXX**

"Naruto I clearly stated that you weren't to engage Mizuki." Hiruzen rubbed his temples as he looked at the boy in front of him. He was standing next to two anbu and they just finished going over what had happened.

"Well these two didn't do anything so someone had to." Naruto sad as he shrugged. He didn't see what the big deal was, it's not like he got hurt.

"That's not the point Naruto" he said glaring at his anbu. He dismissed them wanting to talk to the boy alone. "Now Naruto, with what Mizuki said about the Kyuubi"

"It's alright jiji. I understand that I'm not the Kyuubi and I understand why I wasn't told. I'm not happy about it but I understand. If there is nothing else I'd like to head home. I have team assignments tomorrow." Naruto said as he yawned. He was tired and the last thing he wanted to do was fall asleep when his team was assigned.

"Very well Naruto, you're dismissed." Hiruzen watch as Naruto walked out of his office, the boy was smarter than he let on. He reminded him of Minato more everyday. He looked down at his paperwork and his eyes widened. The pile had gotten bigger during the conversation. He sighed and got started, it was going to be a long night.

Chapter End

 **A/N:** Tell me what you think! Reveiw! I always appreciate the input.


	6. Chapter 5: Teams and Tests

**A/N:** Hey guys, little later than usual. My apologies. This chapter will cover the team assignments and Kakashi's test and hopefully the start of the wave mission. Now I have a reviewer that I absolutely have to address.

 **Ithurielistic …** You my friend have been very helpful, and a thorn in my side. For this I thank you. You have pointed out my bad grammar and spelling, you have helped me rectify that. You have applauded my improvement and you have noted my mistakes. Recently you pointed out a plot hole in my last chapter which was why Naruto went to see Mizuki and not just send the anbu. I somewhat explained this from Naruto's point of view which is because he wanted to see where he stood against a chunin. What I forgot to put in there was that it was meant to be a way to see why Mizuki wanted the scroll rather than his own selfish gains, as we later figured out in the manga it was a gift to Orochimaru in exchange for power. I'm sorry that I missed this and I will make sure to go over my thoroughly in the future.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

Chapter 5: Teams and Tests.

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm screaming loudly in his ear and it was swiftly silenced, courtesy of his fist smashing through it. He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, rummaging through his fridge for some breakfast. He settles on some eggs and bacon and some orange juice to go with it. After cooking –which he was never any good at- he sat to eat. Still half asleep he glances at his calendar hanging on the wall, noticing that today was circled and written in big red letters was 'TEAM ASSIGNMENTS TODAY'. His eyes widened at what today was, he spun around to look at the clock on the opposite wall. It read 8:45 and he had to be at the academy by 9.

"Ah damn." He swore to himself. "Sasuke's going to kill me if I'm late". With that he devoured the rest of his breakfast and put on the horrid orange jumpsuit for the last time. 'I really cannot wait to burn these' he thought to himself as he made his way out of his apartment and towards the academy. Oh yes after today he would remove the mask of the idiot everyone thought he was and show them the real Naruto. Consequences be damned.

Naruto arrived with 5 minutes to spare and took his regular seat next to Sasuke. Just as he sat down he heard yelling coming from the doorway and he was somewhat amused at the scene. Sakura and Ino had tried to go through the door at the same time and gotten themselves stuck momentarily, all while arguing over who got to sit next to Sasuke not even noticing that the seat was already occupied. When they sorted the mess out they made their way up the stairs and saw Naruto next to Sasuke and they looked enraged. "Naruto-baka! Move so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched.

'Like a true banshee' he thought whilst cleaning out his ear. Making sure he still had hearing after that verbal assault. He looked to Sasuke who had an almost pleading look in his eyes, begging Naruto not to move. He turned his gaze back to Sakura and said a sweet and simple "No."

Most of the class had been watching this and nearly fell out of their seats when they saw that Naruto had not done something Sakura told him to do, they were shocked. "What do you mean no? That wasn't a question baka it was a demand, now move before I make you move!" Sakura yelled once again.

"No. I'm already seated and there are plenty of empty seats in the room for you to sit. For me to move now would be, Shika what's the word I'm looking for?" he said rubbing his chin and looking to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered from his seat.

"That's the one." Naruto said noticing that Ino had lost interest in the seat and moved to sit next to Choji.

"That's it!" Sakura cocked her fist back and threw a punch towards Naruto's head.

Just as he was moving his head to the side, the punch was stopped by none other than Sasuke himself. Naruto looked to his friend and nodded his thanks before Sasuke spoke. "Sakura, you're annoying. Sit somewhere else." He let her fist go and watched as tears welled up in her eyes before she went and took a seat next to Ino. While this was all going on it gave Iruka enough time to get to the room and start his announcement.

"Right everyone, once again congratulations on becoming genin. Now if you will all listen closely I'll announce the teams. Team 1 …" Naruto drowned Iruka out as he heard all the civilian names getting called until "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke" The two bumped fists at hearing this, glad their plan had worked "and Haruno Sakura." The boys hung their heads and Sakura cheered at being on Sasuke's team saying something about love conquering. "Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 9 is still in rotation so team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jonin-sensei will be here to pick you up shortly."

The rest of the teams filed out of the room fairly quickly as most of the jonin had just been waiting for Iruka to finish, but not team 7. After two hours of waiting they were still sitting there. Sakura had tried and failed to strike up a conversation with Sasuke many times and even tried talking to Naruto who ignored her in a similar manner. Eventually the door slid open revealing a tall man with gravity defying silver hair and a mask over the lower half of his face. He wore dark blue pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a konoha flak jacket over the top. He was reading a small orange book and had a lazy expression on his face as he looked at the three. "My first impression of you three is that you're boring. Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes." He said as he disappeared in a shunshin.

The three silently made their way to the roof and found their sensei sitting by the edge of the roof. Book still in hand, he gestured for them to sit down and they did so. "Let's start with introductions shall we?"

"Why don't you go first sensei? After all we don't even know your name." Sakura said raising a good point.

"Very well then. My name is Hatake Kakashi, Jonin of Konohagakure. I don't really feel like telling you too much about myself just yet. You have to earn that. Alright now I want to know your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. You first Pinkie" he finished, pointing at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like *looks to Sasuke and giggles*, I dislike Naruto-baka, my hobbies are *giggles and looks at Sasuke* and my dreams for the future *you get where I'm going with this*."

"Ok then. You next Whiskers" He said pointing to Naruto. Earning a glare in response.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like my brother Sasuke and my other friends and ramen. I dislike cold ramen and the stupid people in the village. My hobbies include training and gardening. Dreams for the future are to become Hokage and get some answers from my older brother." This surprised Sasuke, he thought that Naruto wanted revenge like himself. He would need to talk to his brother about this later,

"And lastly, you Gloomy" He said pointing to Sasuke, earning himself another glare.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like my brother Naruto. I dislike fan girls and weaklings. My hobbies include training. My dreams for the future are to restore my clan and to kill a certain man." He finished surprising Naruto. Naruto thought that Sasuke would want answers like himself. He would need to talk to Sasuke about this later.

"Right, now that's over. You are to meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 6am for the real genin test" He finished with an eye smile, expecting their answers.

"Real genin test? So what was all that in the academy? Just seeing who had the potential?" It was Sasuke who said this, he had thought he was through with tests.

"Bluntly put, yes. Out of the entire class of graduates this year only 9 will be allowed to remain genin while the rest go back to the academy." Kakashi explained.

"Why?" Asked Sakura. Genuinely confused.

"Two reasons really. One, the village really doesn't have the man power to maintain every team. Two, in the end it produces better quality ninja." He said not once looking up from his book. "Now, training ground 7, 6am, don't be late. Oh and don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up." He gave them an eye smile and disappeared in another shunshin. Sakura was about to ask Sasuke out on a date when she noticed that the boys were already gone so she headed home.

 **XXX**

As Naruto and Sasuke entered the Uchiha compound they headed to their Sasuke's place to get some afternoon training done but both boys had a different agenda in mind. Once there, the go to rear of the house and think about what they are going to say to each other. They walk out to the middle and Sasuke lets Naruto go ahead a bit. "Why don't you want revenge against Itachi?" Sasuke blurts out.

"Why do you?" Naruto asks countering Sasuke's question, "He loved us Sasuke."

"He murdered the clan Naruto!" Shouted Sasuke.

"He had his reasons!" Naruto yelled back.

"His reasons? HIS REASONS?! He murdered the clan to test his capacity! What kind of reason is that?!" Sasuke yelled subconsciously activating his sharingan.

"What do you mean testing his capacity? When I got there that night you were unconscious and he told me that everything he did was to protect us!" Naruto slightly lowered his voice not wanting to lose his temper.

"To protect us?" Sasuke was extremely confused. What Naruto was saying was going against everything he had believed for the last 4 years. "Explain Naruto!"

Naruto sighed, running his hand through his hair and started the explain everything that Itachi had done that night, including the thing with Shisui's eye, afterwards Sasuke told Naruto everything that Itachi had said to him that night. Both boys were confused but in the end they decided that they wanted answers from Itachi, then if Sasuke wasn't satisfied with the answers he could kill Itachi.

"There's one thing I still don't get. Why would he give you Shisui's eye? What purpose does it serve?" Sasuke asked the question that Naruto had been pondering for a while.

"I really don't know, maybe it was to use against him one day." Naruto said before noticing that there argument had lasted the entire afternoon. "Come on. We better get some dinner" and with that the boys headed inside.

 **XXX**

"Why did he tell us to be on time if he was going to be 3 hours late?" Naruto said to nobody. Irritated that they were still waiting on their sensei to show up for his test. Sasuke was about to say something when Kakashi shunshined into the clearing.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Whatever, can we get started?" Said an annoyed Naruto that Kakashi wouldn't have recognised if it wasn't for the blonde hair and whisker marks. His appearance had change completely. Gone was the horrid orange jump suit, he now wore long black pants that were taped from the shins down to his new black shinobi sandals, on his torso he wore a grey armour-mesh shirt underneath a tight black long sleeve top with the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan symbols on each sleeve. Over that he had a grey vest with various pockets on the front and sides, he also had on black fingerless gloves with metal plates on them much like Kakashi's own gloves.

"Naruto, nice lack of orange. Now the purpose of this test is to get these bells from me before lunch. Whoever doesn't get a bell doesn't get lunch and gets tied to one of those posts." He said holding up two bells.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there's only two bells" Said Sakura.

"Very good observation Sakura. Yes, there are only two bells. Meaning whoever doesn't get lunch, also gets sent back to the academy for another year." Said Kakashi like it was the most common thing in the world. "Are you ready? *all three genin nod* Alright then. Begin!" with that, all three genin disappeared. 'Well at least they know how to hide' he thought to himself whilst taking out his book.

Naruto was sitting in his position in one of the many trees in the clearing listening to Sasuke telling him that they should work together to get the bells and let Sakura go back to the academy. "As tempting as that is Sasuke, I don't think that this test is that simple"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Sasuke. He thought his plan was pretty solid.

"Of all the books you've ever read, when have you ever heard of a genin team with only two genin?" said Naruto, concentrating on Kakashi.

"Never" said Sasuke.

"Exactly. He's trying to pit us against each other. This test is about teamwork, if we don't include Sakura in some way then we fail." Naruto said whilst looking around trying to spot any amount of pink amongst the foliage. He finally see the corner of her dress. "Come on, as much as I agree with you on the fact that she isn't fit to be a ninja, we cannot pass without her." he jumps down with Sasuke right behind him.

"Hey Sakura" He whispers, trying to keep quiet. She jumps slightly and is about to yell at Naruto until he clasps his hand over her mouth. "Shut up and listen. This is a teamwork exercise. As much as we hate to admit it, we need your help" Sakura beamed at this.

"What do you need? Naruto smiled at her obedience.

"A distraction, here's the plan"

 **XXX**

Kakashi had been standing in the same spot for the last hour and he was bored. Although he was happy that the genin just didn't straight out attack him as he expected Naruto to, he wanted some action. Just as he was about to go and look for Sakura to cause a little havoc, kunai and shuriken came fly out of the tress from all directions. He jumped into the air, simply avoiding the projectiles but as he did the same amount of kunai and shuriken assaulted his new position. 'Smart' was his only thought as he kawarimi'd with one of the kunai on the ground. Yet he wasn't prepared for Naruto to meet him there and only his jonin reflexes saved him from a heavy punch to the face. They began trading fists in a bout of taijutsu and Kakashi was astounded. The academy had reported Naruto as having very little strength and no talent in taijutsu yet the force and precision behind his strikes were low chunin level.

As he was pondering Naruto's true level of skill he received a hard kick to the kidneys, courtesy of Sasuke. He didn't even noticed the Uchiha sneaking up in him. He engaged both boys and was hard pressed, he had severely underestimated these genin and was suffering for it. The boy's teamwork was near flawless. Their strikes flowed around each other, if one was pushed back the other double their efforts to cover their team mate. He was about to put his book away and get serious when a stray kunai came from the tree and struck the book straight from his hands, pinning it to the ground.

Kakashi wept at the loss and in his moment of grief, Naruto had punched his sensei as hard as he could in the stomach and Sasuke grabbed the bells from Kakashi's waist.

When Kakashi came to his senses all three genin were standing in front of him, Naruto and Sasuke had a bell and Sakura was holding the same kunai that had pierced his precious. "So do we pass sensei?" this came from Naruto. Kakashi sighed, knowing that his life just got a little harder.

"You all pass. Meet here tomorrow at 9am for training and missions." Kakashi shunshined out of the clearing after saying that, holding his little orange book to his chest.

Naruto and Sasuke both had smirks on their faces while Sakura simply smiled. They all left the clearing without uttering a word, the boys headed to the Uchiha compound for some training and Sakura headed home to tell her parents she had passed.

Today was a good day.

 **XXX**

The Third Hokage sat behind his desk listening to his son tell him how his team had passed his test when a slightly beaten Kakashi appeared in the room in a small swirl of leaves.

"Kakashi! What happened to you?" Asked an amused Hokage.

"Team 7 passed" Said Kakashi as he sat on the couch against the wall. All the jonin were surprised by this. Kakashi never passed a team.

"How did they pass?" Hiruzen asked.

Kakashi stood up and walked over to the desk, he reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out his cherished little orange book, it was shredded and had a hole through the middle. "I don't want to talk about it" he muttered as he placed the book and the desk and left the room. The jonin in the room whispered amongst themselves about what might have happened but one thing was clear to all.

Kakashi was bested by a bunch of genin.

Chapter end.

 **A/N:** My longest chapter yet, hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 6: Start of Wave

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Just had a lot on my mind and little of it was motivation for this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Start of wave

It has been two months since Naruto became a genin and he was not impressed.

For the last two months, the only thing Kakashi had taught them were teamwork exercises and they were so stupid! Naruto and Sasuke already had perfect teamwork and Sakura was too weak to include in any of their combinations. Even when Sasuke had mentioned to Kakashi how far behind the two of them that Sakura was, he refused to even try to bring her up to speed. The only thing that she actually could help with was the daily mission. Which hardly even qualified as missions, they were chores meant for civilians and the only reason they had so many is because all the villagers requested that Sasuke be the one to do it and then take the chance to suck up to the Uchiha.

They had gotten no training done. They had a sensei that refused to teach them and a teammate that did nothing but fawn over Sasuke instead of training to better herself. Despite both Naruto and Sasuke attempting to get her to train, she ignored it saying 'it would ruin my figure'. Naruto knew that if Sakura kept on her current path, she would be killed on the first serious mission they were given and no one would be able to help her.

Alas Naruto had a good feeling today. Team 7 had just completed their umpteenth D-Rank mission –capturing Tora- and they had enough time to receive another mission. "Team 7, reporting another mission complete Hokage-sama". Said Kakashi whilst reading a new copy of his book.

"Ah, good job Kakashi. In record time too I might add." Hiruzen muttered that last part whilst looking over some mission scrolls.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. May I request another mission for my team?"

"Of course I believe we have something. Now let's see here. Helping one of the farmers with his crops or we have a villager who requested Sasuke to help paint his house?"

"Hokage-jiji-sama, if I may?" Naruto spoke up from his position in the room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Sakura looked ready to pummel Naruto for speaking out.

"Of course Naruto, speak your mind." The old Hokage said whilst lighting his pipe.

"I request a C-Rank mission if possible. I believe we are ready"

"Tell me Naruto, what makes you think that you three are ready for a C-Ranked mission?" It was Kakashi who asked this instead of the Hokage.

"With all due respect Kakashi-sensei, we're sick of doing chores. I've spoken to my fellow graduates in teams 8 and 10. We have completed more D-Rank missions than any other team, not to mention that you yourself have been drilling us in perfecting our teamwork. I believe both my teammates will agree with me on this matter. Plus if anything goes wrong we do have you to back us up." Naruto finished, taking a deep breath. That was a mouthful.

"What do you think Kakashi, are they ready?" inquired Hiruzen, causing Kakashi to lower his book for a moment.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I believe they are and as Naruto said, I will be there if anything goes wrong."

"Very well. Coincidently we've just received an escort mission to the land of waves" Hiruzen looked to his secretary. "Go and fetch Tazuna would you?" She left the room and returned a few moments later would a man, probably mid 40's, wearing civilian clothes and glasses. He was also drunk. "Ah, Tazuna-san, team 7 here will escort back to your home in the land of waves."

"What's this? I asked for ninja. Not a bunch of snot nosed kids. Look at the blonde one, he looks like a kitten with those whiskers" He finished and swayed on the spot.

It took all of Naruto's strength not to tear this man apart and act nicely. "Tazuna-san, you paid for a C-Rank mission yes?"

"That's right"

"Then we are what you paid for. Believe me when I say that we are perfectly capable of protecting you from any bandits we may encounter. If you think we are not enough then by all means you may pay for a higher mission" Naruto finished with a small smile, slightly creeping Tazuna out.

Tazuna looked at the kids in front of him, wishing he could afford more. He knew that he lied but he had no choice. He just hoped that these kids were as good as they thought they were. "No, you'll do just fine. We'll leave tomorrow morning." And with that he left the office.

"You heard the man, meeting at the village gates tomorrow morning at 8am sharp. Dismissed." Said the Hokage and he watched them leave. He had a bad feeling about this mission but brushed it off thinking that it was simply just his old age getting to him.

 **Chapter End.**

 **A/N:** Sorry it's so short, just have major writers block. Even this felt forced. Hopefully more soon.


End file.
